


The Snake And The Toad

by FoxyLove



Series: A Chance At Happiness [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bitch you know we gonna have, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Culture, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Romance, Spanish Translation, Tags May Change, Wife Orochimaru, and there's a lot of spanish words used, like a lot, no joke, there's just gonna full on conversations in Spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: “I’m sorry Orochimaru. I wish I could’ve stayed longer with you. Do not cry over my death, I want you to smile no matter what happens. I mean what kind of face are you going to make when you tell our children the stories of you and I?” His body floated down the endless abyss as with his last moments before his soul leaves him.“I’ll see your in our next life my love… maybe then we’ll have a chance at happiness...”Now edited (slightly?) better to read and not as shitty.





	1. “I’ll see your in our next life my love…"

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I'm rarely gonna involve any angst in my stories, mainly because I can't deal with sad shit, but I did it with this one because I wanted it for the story for drama. Anyways I hope you enjoy this ongoing story I have of Jiraiya and Orochi ^_^ This is just one stories of the many characters I have from the Naruto fandom.
> 
> Prepare for a long time of stories of the Naruto fandom. Choo-choo.

Love. In this world love is something that cannot easily be kept, a world full of constant death and constant tragedy everyday, being a shinobi, a chunnin, hell just being a ninja in general is never easy when people are in love. In Orochimaru’s case is the worst. A missing nin in love with and secret lover to the famous toad-sage from Kohona is the worst to be in love with.

Orochimaru has been in love with Jiraiya ever since they were just children, in his teen years he found himself wanting, lusting over his childhood crush and best friend, even after he left his village he could not stop wanting to be with him and regretted everyday leaving Konoha. During his mid thirties he was found by his crush one day as he kept trying to pursue him into coming back to his home, to his sensei, to everyone.

 

* * *

 

_“Just go away Jiraiya! Leave me alone!” The snake-sage shouted as he jumped through the trees, running from his best friend, yet still heard Jiraiya following him just as fast as he was. “I’m not gonna go away just because you told me to Oro! I’m going to bring you back no matter how long it takes!” Orochimaru grit his teeth. He hated how much he loved when Jiraiya would call him that. He clenched his fists tightly wanting to punch him so badly, but all he had wanted to do was to was go to his hideout and calm his heart._

 

_He jumped down from the trees and landed on the ground with grace where as the man following him did the opposite of that. He landed heavily on his feet, obvious that he was worried about not getting to him in time before he would poof himself away. The impact on the ground had droplets of rain water splash both their legs. It was silent. Except for the soft noises of panting from both men, neither of them spoke, nor broke eye contact, daring the other to look away._

 

_The white haired man asked. “Why now? Why do you run from me now?” That made Orochimaru glare at the man. “Excuse me?” Jiraiya took a few steps closer to the raven haired man before he stopped staring directly at him. “You think I didn’t notice you looking at me whenever I was in another village doing research.” Orochimaru scoffed. “Yeah right ‘research.’ That’s just another word you use so you can perv on women and watch them bathe and undress.” Jiraiya winced at the venom in the snake's voice, but took a step forward anyways. “Why is it every time when I mention a woman you act like they did something bad?”_

 

_The younger man stared at his crush in astonishment, questioning him. “Are you serious right now? Even after so many fucking years you still don’t get it do you? How dumb do you have to be?” The tanned skin man just responded confused, yet furious at the snide questions. “What do you mean?”_

 

_Orochimaru shook his head rubbing his temple. “I don’t believe this. You are so dense! And you write porno books with love confessions in them for gods sake and you still don’t get it!” The snake turned his back to him throwing up his hands in frustration. “You are so infuriating at times like this.” Jiraiya stepped close enough that he was only a step away from the shorter man with his back turned towards him. “What the hell is wrong? And what the in the actual fuck are you talk--”_

 

_All that anger and frustration was washed away when plump lips had connected to tan ones. A kiss. Orochimaru had just gave a kiss to Jiraiya that had been full of love the snake-sage had felt towards his childhood friend for years, Jiraiya surprisingly didn’t want it to end._

 

_To his dismay the warmth had disappeared when the pale lips left his, when he looked at him to see why he did that and why he had stopped he saw golden eyes swelling up tears and his voice crack saying “I’m sorry.” Then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a stunned Jiraiya, fallen against the tree and sitting on the cold grass covered in rain dew, thinking about his childhood and discovering that he had always felt more than just affection and friendship towards Orochimaru._

* * *

 

 

Years later, a candle faintly lighting a inn room with the air heavy and thick with sweat and the stench of sex from the couple. Pale skin below glistened with sweat and flushed pink left in a writhing, moaning mess. The man with white hair was on top of the pale man gripping tightly onto the wide hips he loved oh so much as he thrusted in and out the tight hole gripping his thick cock so sweetly.

 

Reaching out Orochimaru held his arms open to Jiraiya with that cute expression on his face contorted in pleasure as his way of saying ‘kiss me’ Jiraiya smiled leaning down and gave a tender, passionate kiss. Shortly the kiss was broken by Orochi letting a high pitched moan, almost like a squeak. “C-clo-Oh! Clos-se.” Holding him close as the snake moaned in his ear. “I’m close too Oro..”

 

Orochimaru wrapped his legs around Jiraiya’s waist as he came onto his stomach and Jiraiya’s letting out one last moan, giving a few more thrusts the man came in the one below him. Both panting heavily from the passionate sex they had, soaking in the afterglow of their love-making.

 

Their bodies intertwined with each other holding one another close, just whispering sweet nothings to them. “You’re honestly the most adorable person I have ever met.” Orochimaru giggled at the response blushing. He smiled against the once blank pale neck, now covered both in both red and dark hickies of pinkened skin. "It's true. I love the way you stare at me with doe-like eyes at times." He started kissing his neck again. "Your ears always turn red each time I spoil you during our love making." Jiraiya left a trail of kisses up to the Orochimaru's head. "My most favorite of all is how easily flustered you get no matter how many times I tell you how much I love you."

 

Orochimaru stared up at Jiraiya smiling like a complete idiot. “You’re the only person that’s able to make me blush like this Jiraiya. I’m well known for being stone cold and poker faced, yet here you are able to make me blush and giggle like a schoolgirl just at your thought or mention of your name and make me smile through everything.” His chest rumbled with a chuckle petting the snakes head.

 

Ever since that day when Orochimaru had kissed Jiraiya, he has not regretted it ever happening, he’s happier than he ever could be with the toad sage, but.. He knows… They both do. They know the day that comes to fight Pein is the day they will not be together on this earth anymore. Orochi grips Jiraiya’s shoulder trembling at the thought, he can’t bear knowing that kind of knowledge.

 

He sees his loved one trembling and rubs the marked back from their love-making session calming him down. “It’s ok Oro. I’m here.” He knows that his lover is still here, but he never wishes for him to leave, he was the only one that would treat him like a person when all the other villagers would see him as a freak growing up. Jiraiya took the hand off of his shoulder and opened the drawer from the nightstand rummaging around for something.

 

“I was gonna save this for when everything is finally done and taken care of, but now is a good of a time as any.” That peaks Orochimaru’s interest. He sat up looking at his lover curiously as he took a deep breath and turned around looking at him. Jiraiya held a small black box in his hand nervous to show Orochi. “I wasn’t sure what kind of design you’d like, so I just went with something kind of traditional.”

 

Titling his head, he was about to ask what it was, but Jiraiya shutted him up when he opened the box showing a gold band ring, a small diamond in the middle of it, and engraving on the side saying ‘Forever yours, Jiraiya.’ Orochimaru felt his eyes start watering and he covered his mouth in shock. “Orochimaru.. Will you marry me?”

 

Orochimaru gasped laughing trying to choke back on his tears. “Of course you idiot!” He hugged Jiraiya tightly crying tears of joy. He lets go as Jiraiya holding his hand and slipping the ring onto his ring finger. He kissed the tears away holding his head as he softly spoke. “I probably don’t have enough time on this earth, but I want to be married to you for as long as I have left. For you and.. Both of them.” He stared at Orochimaru’s stomach rubbing it softly with the one month old in his stomach, and smiling at the thought of their five year old child in the next room.

 

Sadly, the time they had together was not for long. Seven months later, Jiraiya went to go face Pein and defeat him once and for all, but he could not kill them all.

 

“ _I’m sorry Orochimaru. I wish I could’ve stayed longer with you. Do not cry over my death, I want you to smile no matter what happens. I mean what kind of face are you going to make when you tell our children the stories of you and I?_ ” His body floated down the endless abyss as with his last moments before his soul leaves him.

 

“ _I’ll see your in our next life my love… maybe then we’ll have a chance at happiness..._ ”


	2. "I wish to spend my entire life with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Orochimaru had dealt with the news of his husbands death and how he kept his promise for decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I need go to bed cause I have school tomorrow."  
> Also me: "I NEED TO WRITE THE GAY."
> 
> No, but in all seriousness I saw marychanpotterheads comment and I just thought "You gave me idea. I need to write it now." so thank you for that inspiration there cause I was just gonna go right to the other life, I didn't think about putting in what happened with Orochimaru though it's kind of rushed since I wrote this within an hour.

The news of Jiraiya’s death hit him hard. Eight months pregnant, now widowed, and left to take care both his young child and his unborn baby. He could not stop crying for months, almost an entire year actually. Whenever he had thought about the memories they had shared, the lives they had built together, the children they made out of their love together.

 

Even the family picture they all took when Log was just four, going on five, and Orochimaru was just four weeks along at the time with Jiraiya behind them grinning widely like a dumb idiot. He was so happy to find out he was gonna be a dad again.  Orochimaru weeped. He'd weep and weep wishing for his husband to somehow still be alive and come back.

 

Luckily he did stop crying whenever he saw a picture or thought about Jiraiya.

  


...Eventually.

  


Looking at his first child, he already looks so much like his father. The same hair color, the same wildness to it, that same smile Log has is the one Jiraiya had when he and Orochimaru were just mere children. So much for not thinking of his dead husband for eighteen years.

 

Granted he wasn't the greatest parent for Log and Mitsuki, but what single parent isn't? Orochi did everything he could to give his kids a happy life, and was damn well set on it. His goal for immortality had a new and different reason, and that was his kids.

  


Almost two decades have past. His eldest son, Log, had let Orochi be apart of his life again and enjoyed spending time with his family. He even started to come visit more often and hang out with his little brother Mitsuki and play games together. Though both him and his parent are certain that kid has a crush on a certain Hokages kid when they hang out.

 

Ah, young love~

 

Orochimaru watched both of his boys playing soccer in the backyard together, laughing and smiling. He sat on the edge of the porch that looks down at them as he smiles at the sight. He takes a deep breath at those smiles he is very familiar with. “Heh.. It's like there's two of you here you know that?” Orochimaru think to himself.

 

“I know you watch over me and the boys. I always did keep my promise to you.” He chuckles looking up at the sky. “To be honest, I'm not sure you how you were able to smile so much without your face getting stuck.” his eyes close shut as the soft gentle breeze blows his hair out of his face to show more of it.

 

He closed his eyes at the breeze causing memories flooded his mind, all those years.. His heart ached, not out of pain, but of happiness. He is happy that he met Jiraiya, he is happy that he fell for him, and he is overjoyed that he was the one to bear his children. He sniffled wiping his eyes opening them once again. “I hope to see you in our next life as well Jiraiya.. I wish in that life I can spend my entire life with you.”

 

He felt his body warm and tighten, almost feeling like he was being given a hug. He was surprised to have felt the familiar sensation of his lovers lips on his in such a long time. Orochimaru wasn’t sure if he was just hearing things or going crazy, but he could the faintest sound of his dead husband's voice saying “Me too.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post a drawing of those two for Halloween on here, hopefully cause I'm not the best at scheduling things or keeping promises to post stuff.


	3. Adolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked to a park where families and couples were walking along the paths or sitting on the hills, he didn't really pay attention to anyone until he saw a glimpse of a kid that looked around his age walking behind the sakura trees as he was walking on the bridge. The long silky black hair contrasting with the white Yukata light and hot pink and black flowers like the one Kushina had and the pale skin that looked like snow. He doesn't know why, but he feels drawn to the kid, his heart was racing and he didn't even know what they looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest I had trouble writing this chapter around this time after burning my brain out for three days straight I'm gonna take a break and draw fluff for a while
> 
>  
> 
> and maybe smut (e.e) don't judge, I'm a artist, it's what I do for a living

A large family had been visiting Japan. They had landed in Japan just last night for their two week vacation stay and already had fallen in love with the sights.

 

The town they had been staying in was small, but boy was it beautiful during the night. All it’s lights and lanterns strewn all across the buildings, the yukatas and kimonos were gorgeous to look at.

 

Even though they were not able to go to the festival the night before, they were able to go today. The mom and dad even bought yukatas for all nine of their kids.

 

The youngest brother of them all, Minato that was wearing a black yukata with thin white strips down being tied by a royal blue obi, ran to his best friend and step-brother.

 

Jiraiya who was wearing a green yukata that also had thin white stripes down it as well and lily pads with lotus flowers on the bottom edge with cute frog design.

 

“Hey Jiraiya!” Minato had caught up to his big brother panting and holding his chest. Jiraiya turned around putting his hands behind his neck with his arms in the air.

 

“Ya know yar gunna faint if ya keep runnin’ like t’at. I’s not gud tuh push yarself like t’at at yer age.” The younger one puffed his cheeks furrowing his brows. “I may be eight, but yer not t’at older t’an me!” Jiraiya grinned ruffling his hair.

 

“Ma, i’s just t’at I can run faster t’an ya.” The blond spiky haired kid walked past him planning on going to one of the booths with the thirty dollars his mom gave him. As he was walking he looked over his shoulder shouting, “¡Eres muy malo! I’ll jus go tuh a booth by mahself t’en-” He got cut off falling to the ground on his butt.

 

There was a female voice sounding like she said ‘ow’ and said something else to him. “Hey girly, watch where ya--” Minato got cut off, except this time it was by himself when he looked up from the ground.

 

A beautiful girl with long red hair had it pulled back into a ponytail with flowers in it, her pale pink yukata had light and hot pink flowers all over it. A few black ones here and there and had a reddish orange Obi tied it off into a pretty bow.

 

She looked angry and shouted something in Japanese that neither boys understood. A woman that looked like an older version of her came to her side helping her up saying, something to her then the little girl pointed to Minato talking to her.

 

The older woman came up to them talking to them in Japanese. Minato stood up worried as he apologized, “I’m sarry miss, but we dun understand w’at yar sayin’.” The long red haired lady crouched down to their level, her eyes softening as she spoke in english.

 

“You two aren’t from here are you?” both of them shook their heads. She smiled chuckling a bit and held out her hand to Minato to shake. “Well, I’m the mom of the girl you bumped into.” The little boy became worried starting to panic.

 

“I-I’m sarry miss! I didn mean tuh bump intuh her!” Jiraiya nodded coming up next to his brother. “He’s tellang t’e truth lady! He was talkin’ to me and he wasn’ payang attenshion and--” She stopped both of the boys before either could ramble on any further on how Minato was sorry and how it was an accident. “It’s alright. I can tell you didn’t mean to, you two seem like very nice boys.” She turned slightly and beckoned her daughter to come them.

 

She stood next to her mother as she had told her something in Japanese to her. “I’m Kushina. My mommy said you’re not from here.” Minato nodded frantically blushing at her. He just thought she was so pretty to look at even if her Yukata got dirty. “D-do ya speak english?” Kushina shook her head. “Not a lot. I only know how to talk a little bit.”

 

“Do ya understand it?” Kushina gave a thumbs up. “Mhmm.” Minato bowed forwards apologizing once more, this time to her properly. “I’m relly sarry t’at I bumped intuh ya! I didn’ mean tuh dirty yar Yukata and git ya hurt!” When Minato straightened up Kushina hugged him as her way of saying ‘I forgive you’ and gave a content smile to the young boy.

 

“Now Kushina and I have to get going, it was nice to meet you...I’m sorry what are your names?” Jiraiya grinned ruffling Minato’s hair. “T’is lil’ dork is Minato,” he turned to the older boy shouting “Hey!”  then he had pointed to himself “And I’m his step-brother, Jiraiya!” She smiled standing up. “It was so nice to meet you Jiraiya and Minato, hopefully next time when we meet it won’t be when any of us run into each other quite literally.”

 

Minato gives a big grin waving bye to Kushina and her mother, but Jiraiya notices that he’s a little too excited to be waving to her. He slyly teases him in his ear, “Someone got bit by t’e love bug~” His face turned bright red and shouted at the older. “Shut up!!” The night became filled with fun activities at booths and Jiraiya winning prizes for his little brother.

 

Hours later when the kids had went back to their parents Jiraiya asked if he could go walk around a little bit for some fun. Reluctantly his adoptive mother agreed to it, but warned him not to wander off too far since when the fireworks would be done that's when they'll head back.

 

He walked to a park where families and couples were walking along the paths or sitting on the hills. He didn't really pay attention to anyone until he saw a glimpse of a kid that looked around his age walking behind the sakura trees as he was walking on the bridge. Long silky black hair contrasting with the white Yukata, light and hot pink and black flowers. It was like the one Kushina had and the pale skin that looked like snow.

 

He doesn't know why, but he feels drawn to the kid, his heart was racing and he didn't even know what they looked like. There was an intoxicating scent when he looked at the kid, it smelt like the Blue Wood-aster flowers his step-mom grows in her garden back in Texas.

 

When he gets off the bridge and turns the corner around a tree he shouts to the kid “Hey!! Wait up!!” The kid jumps seeming startled and runs off quickly down a dirt path along Sakura trees. Jiraiya runs following them trying to keep up as much as they can. The dirt path slowly disappears as he is running down going far away from anyone else until it's just trees and trees full of sakura's both blooming and falling down.

 

He came to a screeching halt when he was at a large river bank where he was on the bridge just a few moments ago. The sakura trees hung heavier here so it wouldn't be a surprise if no one saw him in the shadows. Jiraiya heard the sound of panting to his left and saw the same kid crouched down near the edge holding their chest. “Hey.. Why...whoof. Why did ya run like that?” The kid was startled again and fell onto their side moving away from Jiraiya as he was stepping close.

 

“Whoa! Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya alright?” The kid didn’t trust him one bit. They were tense and anxious, their face was filled with fear and their eyes filled with sadness. Oh wow.. The ees were gorgeous, a beautiful golden sheen shined brightly underneath the moonlight. Even if the yellow orbs were full of sadness, it was still the prettiest thing he's seen and will see in his life.

 

Her hair tied back in a bun in the back with her hair coming down to the left side of her neck tied off with a little red string tied into a complex knot/ A single white lily in her hair behind her ear.

 

Jiraiya crouched close to the kid with enough distance between them that didn't scare her. “Do ya understand w’at I'm sayin’?” she slowly nodded hiding behind the long dirtied sleeve of her yukata.

 

“Ok… Do ya speak english?” The sleeve lowered slightly as the kid nodded again. “How much can ya speak it?” She sat up hugging her knees to her chest speaking in a bit of a high pitched voice. “Mo..most of it. Mommy said a lot of Americans come to Japan so she taught me how to speak it if anyone came here.”

 

Jiraiya’s cheeks turned pink, he thought she was beautiful. He got a bit closer to her and scratched his cheek. “S-so.. why did’ya run from me? I wasn’ gunna hurt ya or anythang.” Her eyes look down at the ground with a gloomy appearance, fiddling with the bottom of her yukata. “Kids around here pick on me.. Their parents think I’m a freak.” The boy was shocked at that, how could someone so pretty be thought of as a freak? “Why?”

 

“My dad did something really bad to make adults hate him, and kids pick on me because I look so much like my mom,” The black haired beauty looked down at the ground puffing up her cheeks sadly mumbling just loud enough for Jiraiya to hear. “...Even though I’m a boy.” That sucks..

  


….

  


Wait a sec..

  
  


…..

  


Jiraiya’s eyes felt like they widened to the size of cartoon characters when they’re surprised by something as shouted. “Yar a boy?!” The little boy flinched hiding his head starting to shake. “Y-yes…” Jiraiya was about to respond when he heard the other sniffling. “P-plea-please dun’t urt me..” He got up walking over and got onto his knees next to him rubbing his arm.

 

“Hey, what’d I just say? I ain’t gunna hurt ya.”  He looked up at Jiraiya as tears poked out in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall down his cheeks. “Y-you’re not?” He asks with one last sniffle. Jiraiya shook his head and scratched the back of his head. “I dun’ see why people would hurt ya, yar really…”

 

he looked off to the side mumbling the last part to himself just when the fireworks went off making both of them look up into the sky. “....pretty.” They looked up in awe at the spectacle, the first one was in the shape of a dog, another a lotus flower, and one of a heart with someone’s first and last initials in the heart with someone else’s.

 

“How old are you?” Jiraiya looked away from the beautiful fireworks to look at the boy. “Hm?”  “I asked how old are you.” Jiraiya sat down crossing his legs and went back to looking at the sky. “I’m twelve, how 'bout ya?” He turned to the side sitting down fully and moved his legs down away from his chest. “I’m ten.” The tan skinned boy wasn’t surprised by that.

 

The black haired beauty had a baby face, yet his eyes seem to have the intensity of the adults. Though they had just met, they scooted closer like they knew each other for years as the boys watched the fireworks and making small talk every now and again. It warmed the young boys heart to be near someone that didn’t try to hurt him for once.

 

When the firework display ended, the two walked back off of the path to the bridge where Jiraiya first saw the boy. “It was great meetin’ ya! I relly wanna see ya again!” Jiraiya gave his signature grin at him. The younger boy contemplated about it, but smiled bowing his head slightly. “It was nice meeting you too, I.. I wanna see you again as well.” He clutched his yukata tightly. “No one has ever really been nice to me growing up.”

 

“Well i’s cause t’ey just dun see how ya fer who ya are jus cause of yar parents.” Jiraiya rummaged around the inside of his yukata and took out a frog keychain and gave it to the boy. “Here! In case ya ferget ‘bout me t’is a token of t’e friendship we made! I wanna see ya again!” The boy was surprised at the gift and words, but laughed it off. “It’ll be hard to forget about you with your personality and the way you talk,”

 

“WHASSAT ‘PPOSE TUH MEAN?!”

 

“But I also don’t want you to forget about me so.. Here.” He felt around inside his obi taking out a keychain of a snake and handed it to Jiraiya, they both took the keychains smiling at each other, even though they didn’t know each other for long Jiraiya was surprised by what he did.

 

The boy gave him a tight hug. “I hope to see you in the future again as well.” Jiraiya blushed red and hugged the younger one back when they let go of each other, the boy stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek then waved running off where all the other families and couples were. He stood there stunned holding his cheek.

 

His family had found him and asked him where he had been for so long and he explained everything, Minato started to pick on him as payback for earlier which earned both of them a smack upside the head. The dad asked Jiraiya, “So.. do you know their name?”

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

“SHIT!”

  


The rest of the two weeks they had stayed there, Jiraiya had not seen that boy again. Before they had left, he didn’t wanna leave Texas for so long. All his friends being at home and how he’d miss being out in at the backyard playing with other stepbrothers and his stepsister, now he’s dreading to be leaving Japan.

 

At least he has that keychain to remind himself of that boy he met, as well he gave the boy something to remember him by. Hopefully he can come back to Japan one day see his new friend and crush.

 

Luckily the ribbons of fate will have the two boys cross paths again, but when they are much older. The longing in Jiraiya’s heart will go away when he finds that boy again. He knows it.


	4. One Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two locked eyes. Jiraiya felt that allure again, not from the scent. It’s the same feeling from the kid he met years ago. Though he was distracted, the other man snapped out of it quicker and shook his arm to get Jiraiya’s attention. He asked, “Mind letting go of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches! *slams open door with bottles of tequila*
> 
> No, but for real I am back and everything has smoothed out to some extent. As for the story I had with the comic I have of these two I'm deleting cause 1. I completely forgot about it, 2. It was rushed and rough idea at the time, I was just drawing manuscripts and made it up as I went along. So yeah that's a thing. Also this is part of the "Adolescences" chapter, but I decided to break it up cause then I think it'd be too long to read.

“For a pregnant woman she’s still able tuh scare the livang shit out of ya.” Minato’s cheeks flush red as he playfully shoves his alpha step-brothers shoulder sarcastically laughing. “Ha ha ha, that’s sooo funny Jiraiya.” The white haired man took off shoes and hung up his coat on a hanger. He followed the blonde into the spacious living room. Two couches facing each other, a table between them, large TV hanging just above the fireplace, and a pool table just in front of their sliding glass door. There were three other doors that made him wonder just how big is the house from inside. It's pretty big to look at outside, but he's more than certain that it's three times as big than it appears. Minato sat next to his wife while his brother sat on the other side.

 

She was sipping on hot chocolate due to the cold weather just outside. “So how far along are ya Kushina? Has t’e baby start kicking yet?” Kushina smiled rubbing her stomach looking down at it with a faint blush on her cheeks. “Four months. I got worried when the kicking didn't start yet. So I asked the doctor about it and he said not to worry. They start kicking around.. 16 to 25 weeks? I think that's what he said.” The blonde sitting next to the beta woman mumbled underneath his breath, “And they make the cravings weirder as well.”, “Ah! Minato!” She slapped his arm gasping as Minato starts laughing. Jiraiya bellowed a laugh at the sight. “Well I’m sorry, I’m not the one that asked my lover to go get ice cream, honey, broccoli, and popcorn at three in the fucking morning when all the stores are closed!”

 

“........” The two stared at the beta in silence until the older said. “I take t’at you have sum pent up anger t’ere.” The younger man sighed ruffling his hair. “Nah. I’m just very tired.” The alpha snorted and smiled. “Ya sound exactleh how ya were when we were little.” Kushina perked up leaning on the table forward with a sly expression. Her scent becoming playful. “Oooh~ This should sound interesting.” Jiriya grinned excitedly. “Whenever we were kids and he didn git enuf sleep, he’d say the most ridiculous things. T’is one time when we were out in town doing grocery shopping with mom, he got mad at a lady and shouted--”

 

He was suddenly shut up with the beta male covering his mouth. “¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! She doesn’t need to hear that!” The two were pushing against one another as the older brother was trying to the say the story. Lucky for Minato, he was able to interrupt him each time he tried to say the story. Kushina giggled at the sight, then unexpectedly gasped causing the two men turn their heads concerned. She was looking down and holding her stomach feeling around all over to see something. “Kushina? Did something happen?” asked Minato in a worried tone.

 

She lifted her head with tears, she wasn’t upset. In fact she was... smiling? “Minato. Feel!” She beckoned her husband to come over and grabbed his wrist putting it on the protruding belly. It took a minute, but Minato gasped when he felt a kick (or a punch?) against the palm of his hand. “Dios Mío…” Jiraiya was left in the dark, confused about what was going on. “Bro, c’mere.” Nice to know that the blonde didn’t lose all of his texan accent from living in Japan for so long. Jiraiya got up walking over to his side as Minato did the same thing Kushina did to him. Jiraiya felt a kick causing his eyes to go wide and his smile widen into a grin. “So t’is lil’ brat finally decides tuh wake up an’ say hi to us.” The group chuckled as Kushina’s stomach started gurgling.

 

She looked at his husband rubbing her stomach out of embarrassment. “Honey, can you go see if we have any ramen left?” The beta nodded and left to go to the pantry. “Though it’s unlikely there’ll be any left from you gobbling it down.” Before Kushina could retaliate, he had exited the room quickly to avoid his wife's anger. Jiraiya chuckled leaning back in his chair. “I can tell ya t’is, ya make a great addition to te family. Ya’ve got a lot of spunk in ya.” Kushina smiled laughing. “Thanks Jiraiya. I’ve been told that a lot by family.”

 

She leaned forward to make sure her husband wouldn’t hear if he suddenly came back in. “I actually got into a lot of fights when I was little believe it or not.” That caught his interest. “Are you serious?” She nodded proudly. “Oh yeah. One guy kept calling me tomato head and I socked him in the face and broke his nose.” .......Jiriaya just eeeevver so slightly scooted away from Kushina, now terrified to be in her attack radius. " _May lord have mercy on Minato._ " he thought to himself

 

Soon the man came back with his jacket in hand. “Welp, we don’t have any ramen in the pantry and I already know what you’ll ask, so yes, I’ll get going to the convenience store and grab some.” All the while he said in a monotone voice like this has happened a thousand times already. The bulky alpha stood up stopping Minato before he could put on the jacket. “I’ll go git it.” The blonde looked at him a bit concerned. “Ya sure? Few years ago when ya went out into town to get something for us, ya got lost. Can you even read Japanese?” Jiraiya nodded smiling confidently. “I been workin' on it. I ain’t gonna get lost t’is time.” Minato sighed. “Alright. I ain’t gonna stop ya.” Jiraiya ruffled Minato’s hair. “I’ll back in a bit!”

 

He turned pointing to his brother. “Ya bettah tell me why ya got so many scars on ya lil' bro. You can't avoid it forever!” When he turned his head back, the brother felt a sense of dread staring at the man leaving. How was he going to explain it without his adopted older brother freaking out?! Minato can already hear the lecture Kushina’s going to give him about being truthful and "How he should know about it." Jiraiya went to the entrance of the large home, put on his coat and boots and hat. He saw Kushina’s shoes that looked like they were used for a month or so. “Maybe I’ll buy sum new shoes fer her while I’m out.”  He thought as he walked out into the snowy weather.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shivering, Jiraiya breathed on his hands and rubbing them together as he was walking in the snow. “Jesus Christ. It’s colder t’an a witch’s taint out ‘ere.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets in hopes his fingers don’t get frostbite and fall off. Now he knows why his brother and sister-in-law kept telling to bring really heavy clothing. He made many twists and turns all over streets as he struggled reading the kanji on the store signs. He was getting pissed off once he realized he circled around the area three times.

 

“Where da hell is t’e 440 block? Why t’e fuck can’t t’ey jus use goddamn names?” mumbling to himself. Deciding to ask for help, he looked around to see if anyone would be out or if there was a shop he could head into. There was an old lady that was wearing a small beige colored sweater that draped over her shoulders setting up a chalkboard sign with some buns drawn on it. Walking over to the tiny woman, he asked her where the 440 block was. She was very sweet enough to tell him where its location and give him a gyoza dumpling for the road. So that's what was on the board then.

 

Jiraiya made his way down the path the lady told him to take. Soon enough he reached the convenience store as he finished the dumpling. He walked in with his shivering slowly dissipating due to the nice warmth the store had. Even if the door had been opened a few minutes ago, it was better than nothing. He went to the section that had ramen noodles and grabbed a couple (more like a months supply worth) of ramen placing them into the basket he was carrying along with some comfy shoes he said he’d get. While he was there he thought “Might as well grab a few more items for her.” So Jiraiya grabbed a massaging water bottle, some lotion and oils for her stomach, and two boxes of heartburn medicine. Well..He was about to grab the the medicine. Though his attention was more occupied by a playboy magazine of a woman in her revealing babydoll lingerie. It wasn’t until somebody shouted “Oi!” at him, having his eyes snap away from the porno mag to the voice.

 

He turned his head to see a man that had long silky black hair, pale skin that looked almost a ghostly white, and the most pretty yellow eyes that had been softened by purple eyeshadow. His scent. Something about the man’s scent was alluring, but it felt a bit.. Off. Granted beta's had strange scents, but this one just seemed off-putting than all the others he's met. Almost like his scent was artificial or something… Yet he could still make out a familiar scent he knows very well. Blue Wood-asters. The two locked eyes. Jiraiya felt that spark again, not from the scent, but the same feeling from years ago. His eyes weren't able to look away, yet the other man snapped out of it quicker and shook his arm to get Jiraiya’s attention. He asked, “Mind letting go of me?”

 

He looked down and saw he grabbed the guys wrist by accident. He let go quickly, speaking in Japanese. “I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention.” He bowed to him. The man waved it off and grabbed a box of heartburn medicine. “It’s fine.”  The guy really was ok with it, but Jiriaya wasn't. Before he could apologize again, the black haired beauty walked off to another part of the store. He sighed then grabbed the two boxes and went to ring up his items. He already made a fool of himself enough, he wasn’t gonna go follow him and make himself look like a creep or do any worse damage than he already did. " _Great first impression to meet someone..._ "

 

Once he placed the basket down onto the surprisingly warm counter, the cashier giving him a weird look after scanning his basket raising an eyebrow towards him. Jiraiya got skittish and started to explain how his brother and his wife were pregnant and that he was buying everything to give his brother a chance to relax. The lady behind the counter giggled and smiled at that. "That's very sweet of you to do for him." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously as he turn a faint shade of pink.  Soon he felt somebody stand next to him that had set their basket down. Out of the corner of his eye he snuck a glance and saw that it was the guy from earlier.

 

He shifted awkwardly until he finally got the guts to speak up, “Hey. I really am sorry about that. I wasn’t looking cause.…” the guy let out a small breath of air that seemed like a faint laugh. “Because of the pin-up girl on a the porno magazine?” At that Jiraiya blushed and looked away with a guilty look on his face. “I-it wasn't that! I w-was just looking outside.”

 

“Uh-huh. Interesting to see that you're able to see through the heavy frost on the window." That just made him blush harder and stammer to think of something else. "Hey I’m not gonna butt in on what you do in your spare time.” Just when he was about to retaliate the cashier interrupted their talk saying “That’ll be 2226 yen sir.” Jiraiya reached into his pocket feeling around for his wallet, he pulled out his keys setting them on the counter. The man noticed a faded purple snake keychain hanging on the silver ring that held all the keys together.

 

“Cute keychain.” Jiraiya smiled pulling out his wallet. “Thanks. I got it when I came to Japan a few years ago.” He looked at the worker asking how much money was that in american dollars, which was 20 dollars and 34 cents. The raven haired beauty asked. “Oh really? How long ago?”

 

“Around when I was little and came here for a family trip.” He paid for his things, took his recite, and bags. “I’ll be frank here with you, I hated it at first. I didn’t wanna leave my home for so long. I missed my friends there, though during the festival at the time I met someone really pretty. Long black hair, pale skin. I don't remember much of anything else, but I do remember their eyes… They were yellow like yours.” He chuckled a bit scratching his cheek. “I guess that kinda sounds like I’m talking about you, isn't it?” Jiraiya waited for a response of awkwardness or him getting creeped it, but it never came. Instead he looked at the man to that he was in shock. Jiraiya became worried that he had said something wrong in Japanese until the guy asked. “Just out of curiosity… Did you follow that kid down to a river bank that had a bridge across it?” Jiraiya nodded. “Yeah, why?”

 

He pulled out his keys and showed a faded orange frog with blue swirls all over it, yellow slitted yes, and bead necklace around with kanji in the biggest bead. Jiraiya’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the man. “..No way you're that same kid!” The man stepped forward gripping the keychain. “I am! And you’re that same kid I met with the weird accent!”

 

“WHASSAT ‘PPOSE TUH MEAN?!” He shouted at he man in English. The beta pointed and smiled widely. “You said the exact same thing when I told you that too!” Jiraiya crossed his arms. “Alright then. If you really are that same kid I met, what was the promise? He smiled at him. “ ‘Here. In case you forget about me this a token of the friendship we made..” Jiraiya’s body relaxed as he realized this really was the same kid he met all those years ago speaking in synch. “ ‘I wanna see you again.’ ” Jiraiya gasped laughing. “I don't believe it! It really is you!” The shorter one of the two smiled laughing. “I know right?! I- I never thought I’d ever see you again let alone meet!” The two hugged it out. Well, more like Jiraiya hugged it out. He was overly excited to see him again after a decade.

 

The Japanese man just accepted the bear hug cause holy shit Jiraiya squeezes him like a bear. Eventually, and reluctantly, he lets the man go as he calmed down from the excitement. “Oh yea! I nevah got yar name. W’at is it?” The beta scented man simply smiled at the alpha as a cute pink blush washed over his cheeks at the smile.

 

“I’m Orochimaru Heiwa”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- “Cállate” means “Shut up”
> 
> \- “Dios mío” means “My god”
> 
> ~ Fun Fact! ~
> 
> Heiwa means Peace.
> 
> I found on teleflora.com that “Asters have long been considered an enchanted flower. In ancient times, it was thought that the perfume from their burning leaves could drive away evil serpents. Today, they're known as a talisman of love and a symbol of patience.” So yeah fun thing C:


	5. Quick Question

Do you guys still like the story? I mean I know I haven't really posted that much as I said I would and I've been trying to write out the story chapters, I really have been.

Though I feel like I'm just making up excuses to you guys like "I'm sorry I'm re-typing out everything from the old chapters" or "Sorry bout not updating, I broke my wrist last month."

I mean I'm still in a cast and can type, but I can't move my arm that much. I guess I'm probably just over thinking it, but I'd still like to hear what you guys think of the story so far.


End file.
